The present invention relates to a flask for preparing a fixative-based cytological suspension.
Such flasks are used in the state of the art for preparing cervical or vaginal cytological suspensions which are to be analyzed.
The cervical or vaginal samplings are performed by medical practitioners using special brushes which are detachably fastened to manipulation handles.
Once the sampling has been performed, the practitioner plunges the brush into the flask and detaches it from the handle, so as to enable the sampled cells to become deposited in the fixative.
However, undesirable constituents can also become deposited in the fixative, such as debris recovered by the brush during the sampling (mucous, aggregations, etc.), squamae which derive from the practitioner and which become deposited in the flask, in particular when the brush is being manipulated in order to detach it from the handle, etc.
These constituents can be very troublesome when the suspension is subsequently being analyzed.
The aim of the invention is therefore to solve these problems.
To this end, the invention relates to a flask for preparing a fixative-based cytological suspension, with this flask being provided with an opening which is intended for receiving a brush for cytological sampling, which brush is detachably fastened to a manipulation handle, wherein the opening of the flask comprises abutment means for the brush, which means enable the brush to be locked in the flask and to be detached from the handle, and at least one portion of perforated screen for filtering the suspension during pouring.